


What may come

by seamistress89



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: Just sorta a drabble I typed on my phone, Soul and Maka talk about the future.





	What may come

**Author's Note:**

> Really got nothing to say on this one except I'm obsessed with making Maka a mama.
> 
> Quick side note: I typed this on my phone, so auto fill was in place. Went over this and edited it some though.

They were curled up on the sofa. The side of her head was tucked into his neck, her gaze fixed on the tv as some movie played that Soul had turned on.  
  
He had an arm wrapped around her stomach - her swollen stomach. Fingers played softly at her side, patterns being drawn on her skin.  
  
They had the day off today from missions and there was no classes either. Actually, ever since Maka came out with the news of a life growing inside her, they weren't let on as many missions. Not that Soul minded any. The thought of her running at kishin with swollen ankles, the threat of something willing to hurt not only his Meister but unborn child has the steel in his veins boiling.  
  
There's a shift and Maka nuzzles against his skin. Calloused fingers move to intertwine with his long ones.  
  
"Soul?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Her weight shifts and she repositions so he's laying more on her side, her back dipping into the cushions under them. "We'll be good parents, right?"  
  
Terrified shades of jade look up to crimson, searching for the comfort they so desire. A look of surprise is quickly washed away by the gentle smile he gives in turn. He lifts her knuckles to press a kiss to each one, making sure to keep her gaze.  
  
"We'll be the coolest." He's awarded with a roll of her eyes, though her lips tug into a fond smile. "We'll have the coolest little baby the world's ever seen. She'll be beautiful too. Blond and green eyed just like her mama."  
  
"And if she wants a brother or sister?"  
  
His lips curl into a wide grin and Maka squeals with a pearl of laughter as that grin descends and covers her lips with a kiss. "Then we'll definitely give her one." He kisses the corner of her lips. "Maybe one of them will even be a red head. Never know, your dad's genes may sneak in."  
  
She rolls her eyes again. "Personally I'd rather have a cute little white haired baby." She teases and he tenses for that half second. She knows he doesn't like his albinoism, but she continues without waiting for his opinion on that part. "I don't know about you, but so long as it comes out healthy, I'm okay with however they look."  
  
There's a pause and he chuckles after a moment. "Yeah, same here."  
  
They fall into companionable silence again as Maka moves to nuzzle his neck again, until she speaks up one more time.  
  
"Soul?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Maka." He kisses her and she hums happily, kissing him in return.


End file.
